


Of Nips and Love Bites

by MahTohSka



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: F/M, Smutty McSmut, hybrid knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahTohSka/pseuds/MahTohSka
Summary: This is tied to Chapter 8 of 'Bark at the Moon'. It's best if you read that first and come back to this. But, all you need to know is in the main story Egon got turned into a werewolf. Janine and him shag it out in this little fic, it was cut for time.





	Of Nips and Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> (i'mgoodatwritingsmutright?nonotreallyi'mterribleatthis)

“Bed. Now,” she muttered into his ear, biting his ear lobe. 

Egon supported her back and hips, rising with Janine wrapping her legs around his waist, carrying her to the bedroom. Janine was quickly set down onto the bed, Egon nearly tearing his shirt and trousers off. She pulled her undershirt off, slipping out of her lounge pants; Janine watched the physicist drop out of his boxers and hitched her breath at the size of him. The last thing on his body was the white beater that quickly came off, he moved in the blink of an eye on the bed, climbing on top of Janine. 

She removed his glasses, setting them on the nightstand. Egon’s vision adjusted, diving into nipping her jaw and neck; one of his hands snuck underneath her bra, massaging the soft tissue. Janine reached behind her, removing the pesky article and tossed it to the floor, granting him full access. His lips reached hers, longing and in want. He trailed a hand gently down her torso, lifting the band of her panties, not wasting any time to press a thumb against her clit and dove one finger into her wet folds. 

Janine let out a gasp, hips rolling up into his hand. In and out it went, his thumb toying with her hardened clit. Her nails dug into his back, yearning for more; a second finger was added inside her, every second seemed like eternity. She held on as his lips trailed kisses down to her belly button, he worked her last piece of undergarment off her; Egon was blasted in his nostrils by her overpowering scent, his half mast rising to full. When she opened her eyes, she was met with the eyes of predator gazing down at her with wild need.

She reached over to her nightstand, showing him the protection required for this; naturally, he agreed, tearing the packet open. Janine’s eyes faintly widened catching a glimpse of his dick, wondering how on earth a well endowed man like him wasn’t already taken. Egon pulled the sleeve over his member, leaning down for rough kisses, his hand slipping two fingers inside her before not wasting anytime and pulled his hand out, his dick making himself known inside Janine. 

“Egon …,” she hitched a breath. 

“Oh god …,” he whispered, feeling her walls move around him, wanting more. He bottomed out, lightly gasping; Janine and Egon shared a quiet moment of becoming one, relishing how good it felt. She saw in his eyes a feral need, how wide his pupils looked, the flushed color of his cheeks. A warm ripple shot itself up Egon’s spine, his hips gently moving against her, eliciting a soft moan from the man until they turned into growls. Her hips moved in tandem with his thrusts, legs wrapping around his waist.

Egon lost himself somewhere in the brief silence, the desire to take Janine drove him further down the rabbit hole; she felt wonderful around his thickness, his length didn’t worry about getting in all the way, Janine fitted Egon like a glove. He snarled and growled against her hot skin, the biting becoming rough which Janine didn’t seem to mind. She nipped at his neck and jaw, biting his lip after an intense kiss; she noticed a gold hue shining through his brown eyes, sending a shiver down her spine. 

“You’re not … gonna change on me … are you?” she got out between breaths and love bites. 

“No,” he panted, “but … I’m … suddenly feeling a different sensation …”

The base of his dick was hot, the feeling flowing along his length; after pre-cum started to leak, a pressure built up near the base. Egon groaned, his eyes closing shut briefly; a switch was shut off on the human side of his mind, allowing himself to be truly one with his beastly counterpart. His whole body tingled, the beast’s energy feeding his stamina. The hot sensation almost became numb as both parties felt his length grow in thickness, Janine dug her nails deeper into Egon’s skin, drawing blood in thin red lines.

Egon buried his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder, one hand lost in her red locks, the other switching from rubbing her clit to her breast. His human sounding groans transitioned to wolfish growls the harder he thrusted, small roars escaped now and then from the pressure building in his dick. Janine mewled underneath him, deep in the pools of pleasure, matching his speed; his bites gave a new meaning to pain in pleasure for her, she brought his lips to hers, biting his top lip harshly. 

He dragged his teeth along her jaw, ending back in the crook; he ventured to nip and suck on an earlobe, his hot breath ghosting the side of her neck. She moaned his name over and over, holding him close against her, shivering from hearing his feral growls. She was at the peak, one more rub on her clit from him sent Janine tumbling down into a powerful orgasm. 

Egon tightened his grip on her hair, pulling her head back, biting down on the crook of her neck hard; with one last thrust they both felt a ‘pop’ below, Egon loudly growled against her skin, his teeth still sunk into her flesh. Janine froze as she came, feeling something at the entrance of her vagina. Egon gradually let go of Janine, softly kissing the bitemark he left behind; he tried to pull out but noticed something that left a look of surprise and shock on both their faces. 

“Egon … was … there something about … I mean …,” she asked, panting, “there’s a certain thing with … male wolves … I’ve been reading about everything on wolves and …”

“Janine … to answer what I believe you want to ask … yes,” he groggily nodded, shaking and huffing. “It’s possible … that my counterpart may have bestowed a certain function for this … even though I never thought it possible at all.” He gulped, glancing down and found her sleepy eyed stare. “I’m sorry for biting you like that. I completely succumbed to mine and his desires and not in control of myself, I hope it wasn’t too much.”

“Egon, there’s nothing to apologize for,” she caressed his cheek, his lips pecked her palm. “I loved it.” She grinded her hips against him to get a feel of this hybrid knot, a shiver ran up her spine. Egon faintly growled, giving a light thrust against her; being experimental, he supported Janine as he sat on his heels, they had time to spare while waiting for the knot to shrink. 

She took the cue to gently bounce and grind on his hips, the knot making her feel full; Egon softly groaned, her lips clamping down on him with each grind sent a ripple of pleasure through him. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” he whispered. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Janine planted a kiss on his forehead, a hand combing through his hair. She noticed she bit his top lip rather hard, there was blood caking on the surface. He saw the hickeys he left on her skin, bite marks present alongside them. He felt light stings on his back and shoulders, deep nail marks drew blood during their intercourse. “How do you feel?”

“It’s strange to think this, but I feel alive,” he softly spoke, doing some aftercare on Janine with soft kisses and gentle touches. 

“I’m glad to hear that,” she smiled. “How long do we have until it goes away?”

“Ten minutes at most.” 

“Lay down on your back, I wanna try something. But it might hurt us.” Egon faintly furrowed his brows but obliged in turning around laying down on the bed, his head resting against the pillow; Janine leaned down, planting kisses on his lips. “Let me do the work, okay?”

Spengler laid still, Janine planted her hands on his chest, moving her hips about, biting her bottom lip to test something; she tried to pop herself off but even the first move caused pain to wrack her hips.

“God, you’re really in there,” she commented. “Ah, well.” She pushed and pulled on the knot as gently as she could, sensations of pain and pleasure shooting up her spine. Egon was enjoying the interesting feelings, his hands running along her thighs, occasionally grasping an ass cheek. 

A soft ‘pop’ was heard, Janine found herself completely off the knot when she pulled, nearly falling off Egon. He caught her, gently letting her down and got on top, pulling out of her. Cum lined the inside of the condom, coating his cock as well when he peeled the condom off.

“Can I clean that up for you?” a coy voice purred in his ear. “That is if you want another round.”

“If you’d be so kind,” Egon returned the sultry voice with a growl and a smirk.


End file.
